You make my dreams come true
by Idiotheque
Summary: Il est son professeur. Elle est son élève. Ils sont obligés de cacher leur relation, mais elle affirme qu'elle est heureuse. Et si elle est heureuse, alors lui aussi.


**NOTES : **Cette fois-ci, je sens que je vais me faire lynché, et bien comme il faut. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien du William/Quinn. Je n'aurai jamais pensé écrire sur ce couple un jour, croyez-moi … mais bon, autant le partager avec vous. Ça fera une petite nouveauté sur le site, et ça changera de KLAINE, KLAINE, ET ENCORE KLAINE. Huuum, bref. J'ai pas trouvé de nom pour ce pairing, mais comme je ne vais certainement pas retenter l'expérience, inutile de me creuser la cervelle. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaire, même si c'est bizarre, je vous l'accorde …

**DISCLAIMER :** Heureusement pour vous, je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages. Ça serait un beau bordel, sinon. :)

* * *

...

* * *

Allongée près de moi, elle était profondément endormie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la contempler, me répétant sans cesse qu'elle était magnifique, et qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux que ce que je pouvais lui offrir : une relation secrète cachée au yeux de tous, même ceux de nos amis les plus proches. Ce n'était pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais d'une relation saine, et ce n'était certainement pas le cas pour elle non plus.

Est-ce qu'au moins, elle m'aimait ? Je me posais souvent la question, sans pour autant me décider si la réponse devait être « oui » ou « non ». Moi, en tout cas, je l'aimais. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus que Terri, qui m'avait poignardée dans le dos. Plus qu'Emma, avec qui ma relation avaient fini par virer au noir, jusqu'à notre séparation définitive. Plus que ma propre vie, qui sans elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Pourtant, je n'aurai jamais dû tomber dans ses bras. Elle était mineure. J'étais son professeur. Rien n'aurait dû briser cette barrière.

Mais ma faiblesse l'avait fait.

Car faible, je l'étais. J'aurais dû repousser ses avances. Refuser de mettre ma carrière, et surtout ma liberté, en péril. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Et voilà où nous en étions maintenant : devoir nous retrouver en cachette chez moi, après les cours, en faisans bien attention à ce que personne ne nous surprennes.

Elle bougea dans le lit, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de m'adresser un sourire.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu aimes me regarder dormir, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est parce que tu es magnifique, même quand tu dors, répondis-je.

Une petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis elle se redressa, tout en cachant sa poitrine nue avec la couverture.

- Tu as l'air troublé.

- Je le suis.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais en train de réfléchir. Et je me demandais pourquoi tu restais avec moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis posa une main sur mon épaule. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le miens, avant de dire :

- Je suis avec toi parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'apporte beaucoup.

- Ah oui ?

- Absolument, confirma-t-elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis en accord avec ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas peur. Je me sens juste ... _bien_. Même si nous sommes obligés de nous cacher.

Je n'étais qu'à moitié convaincue. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre comme elle pouvait être satisfaite. Cependant, je décida de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Tant qu'elle était là, avec moi, le reste avait bien peu d'importance. Car je l'aimais. Oh, oui, je l'aimais. D'un amour si fort qu'il en devenait presque douloureux.

Sans me poser plus de questions, je glissa mes doigts dans sa magnifique chevelure dorée. Elle se blottit contre moi, et je la serra fort dans mes bras, tel une mère voulant protéger son nourrisson. Bientôt, sa respiration se fit à nouveau calme et régulière. Elle s'était rendormie.

Je décidé de faire de même, ne souhaitant plus de torturer avec les même doutes et les même questions. Je ferma doucement les yeux, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : m'endormir rapidement et sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Demain serait un jour nouveau, et il nous faudrait une nouvelle fois faire semblant de n'être rien d'autre qu'un gentil professeur d'histoire et une élève modèle anciennement capitaine des cheerleaders.

Autant profiter de cet instant de répit.


End file.
